


Echoes of a Future Unseen

by civilpyre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A child is involved, Feeling are developed, Fluff, M/M, Pining, What else can I say???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilpyre/pseuds/civilpyre
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is a baby sitter and he’s a soft boi
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Echoes of a Future Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> I offer this very short fic with trembling hands to the SakuAtsu nation. This is also my attempt to spreading the agenda of Sakusa having a dimple.

She was his little menace. Akari Sakusa. Kiyoomi remembered meeting her when he was in middle school. She was only a baby at the time and was only there for a total of three days. But that was more than enough time for something called fondness to run amok in Sakusa's chest.

Their meetings were few and far but, it was always Sakusa's pleasure to take care of her when his parents wanted to catch up with his aunt and uncle. Seeing Akari run up the driveway screaming almost brought the same amount of joy to Kiyoomi as seeing receivers struggle to dig his spikes. She would jump into his arms and Kiyoomi would oblige her with a spin and a smile. 

"I'm going to take Akari to the park, she seems a bit restless from the trip."

"That would be great, Kiyoomi."

Akari's eyes shone with excitement at the park and Sakusa laughed as he watched her make a bee line to the volleyball courts. She stared in wonder as a hooded figure set a ball in the air and run up to spike it with an almost unreasonable amount of force.

"Mister, could you please do that again! That was so cool!" 

The figure bent down and curled on to itself so they were eye to eye with Akari. They took off their hood and revealed a disgusting and greasy shade of mustard yellow. Sakusa Immediately want to scoop up Askari in his arms and get her away from Atsumu Miya. He stopped when he watched Atsumu smile. It wasn’t his normal shit eating grin. There was definitely a hint of amusement but the smile was warm. Atsumu Miya was many things. Intolerable. Arrogant. Conceited. Sakusa thought that maybe being a bastard wasn’t one of those things. Atsumu spoke to Akari in a soft manner and he did that dumb thing where his voiced was pitched higher because he was talking to a child. Kiyoomi found something begin to bloom in his chest at the sight. 

"Really? Well I bet my cousin could do it better than you!"

"Hmmm I would love to compete with them, Akari-chan."

"You can! Kiyoomi! Come over here"

Atsumu jolted up from his crouched position and he looked at Kiyoomi with a startled look in his eye. Atsumu pointedly looked away as his ears began to turn to a terrible vivid shade of red.

"Spike the ball! I'm sure you can do it better than him." 

Sakusa closed his eyes and pretended that he wasn't going to do it. "It's awfully late, Akari. We should be going back."

"Just one time!"

"Okay, just for you."

Sakusa tossed the ball in the air and spiked it across the net as hard as possible. It was the kind of spike in which Kiyoomi would have allowed himself to grin wickedly on the court. 

"That was great!"

Akari ran up to Kiyoomi with her hand raised, asking to be lifted up which Sakusa did so without second thought. Akari wrapped an arm around Sakusa's neck.She pulled down his face mask, revealing a dimple on Sakusa's smiling face. Akari pressed a kiss on that dimple causing Sakusa to laugh. 

Atsumu was smitten and he was now jealous. God must be laughing at him for being jealous of a child.

Sakusa Kiyoomi alway caught his eye. Even when they first met at a training camp, Sakusa just sort of stood out in Atsumu’s eyes. There was no doubt about it. He harbored feelings for Sakusa Kiyoomi that may prove to be stronger and more intense than one would hold for an acquaintance. He was smitten by Sakusa's melodious laughter and wishes that he had the privilege to listen to it all the time. He wishes that all of it was directed at him. He wishes he was in Sakusa's arms and was able to press gentle kisses on to his neck and cheek, specifically on that cursed and wretched dimple. He wishes Sakusa would touch him without gloves or feel the need to use hand sanitizer. He wishes he could be like Akari who is allowed to touch Sakusa's curls and was looked at with shining pools of black filled to the brim with liquid adoration.

"Thank you for entertaining my cousin, Miya-san."

Atsumu's heart swelled as Sakusa's smile and loving eyes were directed at him. For a moment, Atsumu saw flashes and heard the echoes of future just like this. Where he and Sakusa woke up besides each other and laid lazily in the Saturday sun. One where the two of them stayed up together and made late night runs to the market for beer and chicken. One where they cuddled under blanket on a rainy day, watching bad movies and consuming their weight in popcorn and hot chocolate. A future where they perhaps had children of their own and they would walk together to the park hand in hand. Atsumu swears that he catches the scent of cherry petals and was blinded by the sight of Sakusa Kiyoomi smiling at him with a child in his arms. 

"Ah, it was my pleasure Omi-san"

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that this whole thing came about because I watched an episode of Bon Appétit on YouTube. Claire had a baby and my brain just went ‘hmmm children and Sakusa Kiyoomi hmmm’ and this was the end result. Maybe I’ll write more and maybe I won’t. Maybe I’ll try to kick-start the baby sitter Sakusa agenda and then write something new with that. Who knows. 
> 
> Also posting this to rip off the proverbial band-aid because the idea of posting my writing and just having it in the electric ocean made me way more nervous and anxious than it should have. Hopefully posting my next fic will be easier. 
> 
> Maybe come scream at me on twitter? Handle is @Citrus_Nile


End file.
